1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field mounted measurement transmitters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluids such as liquids and gases are often conveyed via flow lines fitted with instrumentation that measures flow parameters such as pressure, temperature and flow rates. One exemplary type of instrumentation is a differential transmitter. In some arrangements, several pressure transmitters are strategically positioned along the flow line and transmit pressure readings to a desired location such as a central control room. As is generally, known pressure measurements along flow lines can be of critical importance because operating pressure must be kept within prescribed ranges to ensure safety and efficient operations. Moreover, due to their length, flow lines can require dozens, if not hundreds, of pressure transmitters and differential pressure transmitters to ensure adequate monitoring of flow. Conventionally, a differential pressure transmitter consists of a base unit and a transmitter unit. The base unit, which can include manifolds and suitable flanges, is fixed onto a section of a flow line. The transmitter unit, which includes the pressure sensor and transmitter, is thereafter mated with the base unit. During operations, the transmitter unit can occasionally fail. Typically, the differential pressure transmitter is sold as a unit. Thus, the entire assembly may have to be ordered even though the base unit does not have to be replaced. In other instances, the mating arrangement between the differential transmitter and the base unit does not conform to a particular industry generic form. In either of these situations, it can be costly and time-consuming to replace a defective pressure transmitter.
The present invention addresses these and other drawbacks of the prior art.